The Case of the Missing Boy
by 801tman
Summary: Ema is investigating both a kidnapping in a park and a murder in the courtroom. Can she find both culprits?
1. Chapter 1

From the writer who gave you guys Objection! comes a new fanfic. Not about Phoenix and Maya…but about Ema and Klavier. Hope you enjoy.

Ema was investigating a crime scene. A boy and his mother were taking a walk when the boy said he had to go to the bathroom. However, the boy never returned to his mother. When she went into the restroom, she saw blood smeared everywhere, but no sign of him.

_I hate cases like these. Forensic science would have made this simpler_. Ema took a photo of the blood smeared wall. _Well, at least the fop isn't here._ Klavier was in the middle of the second day of a trial. Apollo and Phoenix were joining forces to defend someone who was accused of killing his fiancé. (Okay, I'll integrate some of Objection into here. Let's just say this happens about the same time Objection occurs.)

"Detective Skye, I found pieces of the boy's shirt inside the toilet here."

Ema sighed. "Okay, put it in a bag. I'll look at it later." Ema finished taking pictures of the scene. Finally, she put her camera away and took off her gloves. Taking out her precious bag of snackoos, she ate hungrily. Finally, she put the bag down and took a look at the boy's shirt. It was tattered and blood-soaked. _The boy probably put up some resistance._ Not getting anything else from the cloth, she gave it to forensics to have them take a look at it. _Why did I have to fail the test? I could have found something interesting about that cloth myself._ "Detective Skye, I think that's all we're going to receive from this now. We should get a statement from his mother before we continue."

"I agree. Let me talk to her though. You have the tendency to…become a bit rough."

"What's wrong with that? I've learned from the best, Detective Lang."

_That's what I'm afraid of._

Taking her half-eaten bag of snackoos, Ema went and found the boy's mother, crying. A female officer was trying to comfort her, telling her that they would find him, but it was to no avail. "Excuse me, Mrs. Carter, I'm detective Ema Skye. I'm in charge of the investigation right now and I would like to ask you some questions." Mrs. Carter shook her head. "Okay, what do you need to know?"

"Were there any bullies in his school that we should know about? Sometimes, a bully may go too far."

"No, he was never bullied."

"Okay. What about his father?"

"His father is in the Philippines right now. We divorced about two years ago."

_Okay, that rules out the father._ "Is there anyone who would want your son gone?"

"No, not that I can think of. He was such a good boy. He got straight A's, never got into a fight, and always helped people."

_Sounds like he wouldn't have any enemies…unless…_

"Did he help anyone, but then it didn't go so well?"

"Well…there was this one time when he accidentally dropped a weight on this one guy's foot, but that was it."

"Do you know where he is right now?"

Mrs. Carter gave Ema an address. After saying goodbye, she got into her car, (at least I can stop saying taxi for this fanfic) and went to the address.

Ema looked at an old, disgusting apartment building. _This is definitely not the best part of town._ Stepping up, she looked for door number 303. After a few minutes of searching, she found it. Knocking on the door, she waited until a man in his mid-thirties opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm detective Ema Skye, I'm here to ask you some questions about Gary Carter."

"Little Gary? Sure, come on in."

Ema stepped inside the apartment building. As it looked like on the outside, it was smelly and gross on the inside. "Take a seat on the couch."

"Thanks." Ema sat down on a lumpy, old couch.

"Sorry that it's not the best seating arrangements, but I don't have much money to buy new furniture."

"It's okay, I don't mind. Now, where were you this morning around eight and eight thirty?"

"I was at the steel plant. Lloyd Grescham was visiting me. He was laid off a few months back, but he always comes to visit us about once a week. You can go ask him."

Ema jotted some notes down. "Okay. Now, do you know anyone who would want to hurt Gary in any way?"

"No, he was a sweet kid. Clumsy at times, but his heart was in the right place."

"Clumsy?"

"Yeah, he dropped a weight helping me move my exercise equipment. I told him he was carrying too much but he wouldn't listen. Finally, a twenty pound weight fell and hit my toe. That's why there's a little cast around my foot."

Ema looked down and for the first time noticed the cast. "You still went to work even with a broken toe?"

"Yeah, as I said, money's a bit tight around here. I needed the income."

Ema jotted some more notes down. "Thanks, Mr…"

"Sylvester. Marc Sylvester."

"Okay, thanks Mr. Sylvester. If we need anything else from you, I'll swing by."

"Okay, come any time. Oh, and find the son of a bitch that took Gary."

Ema nodded her head. _Well, that rules out Mr. Sylvester as the kidnapper. Now, to go meet this Lloyd Grescham to make sure his alibi checks out._ After doing some research, Ema drove to Mac's Burgers. Stepping inside, she went up to the cashier. "I'm looking for a Lloyd Grescham."

"Well, you're talking to the right guy."

"I'm detective Ema Skye. There was recently a kidnapping by People Park and one suspect is Marc Sylvester. I was told by him that you were visiting him around the time of the kidnapping, which was between eight and eight thirty, is this correct?"

"Yeah, Marc was having a hard time though because of his toe, but yeah, I visited him around that time."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for your time Mr. Grescham."

"No problem."

Ema walked out, unsure what to do. Suddenly, her cell phone went off, she answered it and heard Klavier's panicked voice. "Fraulen, is that you?"

"What is it fop?"

"The defendant in this case is dead. He ate a croissant that had berries in it."

"So? How would that kill him?"

"He was allergic to berries. Come on, I need you to investigate his death."

"Fine, I'll be right there." _So much for having more snackoos._

Thanks for reading. Now, this fanfic is not what I'll be focusing on. I'll update it about one every couple days, but don't expect a daily update. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for an update. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, as a precaution. **I DO NOT OWN PHOENIX WRIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!** Okay, we're good. And this is a re-post of chapter two. A guest reviewer pointed out something wrong. Thanks for telling me.

Ema was driving to the courthouse after the call from the fop. He told her that the defendant, Douglas Dougan, was killed while he was testifying about what he saw, by eating a croissant. _That's an odd way to die._ Ema thought. _Hopefully, my snackoos don't turn on me._ After a ten minute drive, Ema arrived at the courthouse. Pulling into a parking lot, she got out of the car, locked it, and slowly walked into the courthouse. As soon as she walked into the courthouse, she was immediately ushered into the courtroom by two officers. As soon as she entered the courtroom, she was greeted by Klavier Gavin.

"Hey fop, couldn't keep him from dying?"

"Fraulen, this is no time for jokes. As soon as the media gets ahold of this, I'll never be able to get some sleep. I'll keep getting called and—"

"Hey, fop, I don't care about that right now. I got a crime scene to investigate right now."

"Oh…right…sorry Fraulen." With that, Klavier scurried off.

_Maybe I was too hard on him…_Ema sighed, ate one last snackoo, then got to work. The only thing she could see was an almost-eaten croissant. Picking it up, she could clearly see remains of a strawberry-filled center. Putting it in a bag, Ema continued to look around, finally spotting the bailiff of the courtroom. "Excuse me, sir?"

The bailiff looked at Ema. "Yes?"

"I'm detective Ema Skye. I'm in charge of the investigation. Could you tell me what happened here?"

"Sure. Let's see, Mr. Dougan was called in as a witness after more testimony was needed. It looked like he was already eating the croissant a little before he took the stand."

"About how long did it take for him to exhibit any effects of his allergies?"

"Uh….about…fifteen minutes?"

"Okay…did you see who gave him the croissant?"

"Sort of. I saw a man give him it, but I didn't see his face. I could tell he was brown-haired and a Caucasian, but that's it."

"Okay, thanks for your cooperation."

"No problem."

Ema walked away, wondering who the mysterious man was. Going to the security of the courthouse, she asked them if there were any cameras in the courtroom, which they told her there weren't any. Feeling defeated, Ema walked to the forensics team and gave them the croissant, then went back to her car. Collapsing in the driver's seat, Ema looked at her watch. "Woah, it's already four in the afternoon? Gotta head back to my apartment." Driving back to her apartment, Ema was thinking about her case with the missing boy. _Why would anyone want to kidnap him? It doesn't make any sense._ Arriving back at her apartment, Ema got a fresh bag of snackoos and turned on her tv. Turning it to channel eight, she sat down and enjoyed the new episode of the Solar Samurai. (Also the rival of the Saber Samurai. You have to read Objection in order to understand that.) During a commercial break, her cell phone rang. "This is Ema."

"Detective Skye! We need you down at the precinct!" Ema could hear Gumshoe's panicked voice clearly, even with the phone away from her ear.

"Calm down Gumshoe. Why do you need me there?"

"The kidnappers have demanded a ransom of one million dollars! However, his family doesn't have that kind of money just hanging around. That's why we need you at the precinct now!"

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Ending the call, Ema set the tv to record the rest of the Solar Samurai and quickly headed to the precinct. Rushing in, Ema saw Mrs. Carter sitting on a chair, crying.

"Hey pal! Glad you got here so quickly!"

"Have the kidnappers contacted her again?"

"No, not since they demanded the ransom. That's where you come in."

"I do?"

"Yes, pal. You're going to escort Jenny Carter around to relatives and close friends and ask for money. Hopefully they pitch enough it to help her out with the ransom."

Ema could see a long night ahead of her. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thanks pal." With that, Gumshoe took off. Ema went to Mrs. Carter and took a seat across from her. "Mrs. Carter?"

"Yes?"

"Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to drive you around to see relatives and friends to see if they'll pitch in to help pay the ransom."

"You will?"

"Yes, just tell me when you want to go."

"Is it alright if we leave right now?"

"Sure is."

"Alright, let's go."

Ema helped Mrs. Carter up and escorted her to her car. Driving off, Jenny directed Ema to her mother's house. Knocking on the door, an elderly lady answered it after a brief wait."

"Jenny! How are you?"

"Not good mom. Gary's been kidnapped, and the kidnappers have demanded a million dollar ransom."

"Oh my! What happened?"

After Jenny explained what had happened, her mom invited them in.

"Sorry if the place is messy right now. I didn't know I'd be expecting visitors." Looking at Ema, Jenny's mom asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ema Skye. I'm in charge of the investigation regarding your grandson's kidnapping."

"Oh, well…pleased to meet you."

"Thanks."

"Mom, the reason why we're here is to ask you if you have any money to spare to help pay the ransom. I don't have a million dollars, and I need help to pay it."

"Sure, I know I have a couple thousand stashed somewhere."

Jenny's mom went to her bedroom, and, in few minutes, came back out with a box. "I stashed some of the money from your father's life-insurance in here. There's eight thousand dollars. Hope that helps."

"Thanks Mom. I have to go ask other people for some money. I'll call you when we have the million dollars."

Leaving the house, Ema drove Jenny to many of her relative's places, each of them pitching in. When they were done for the night, they had gathered twenty six thousand dollars. "That's not going to be enough!" Jenny started crying again. Ema tried to comfort her, but failed. Dropping Jenny off at her house, Ema drove back to her apartment, saddened. After watching the Solar Samurai, Ema turned the tv off and went to bed.

Thanks for reading. I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but it's late at night where I live. I'll write a longer chapter the next time though. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for another chapter of "The Case of the Missing Boy." Hope you enjoy it.

Jenny Carter was sitting in her house, worrying about her son, Gary. He had been kidnapped not too long ago, and she was wondering if he was even still alive. The kidnappers did release a ransom, but just having a ransom doesn't guarantee that Gary is alive. After sitting in the living room, not doing anything for hours, Jenny decided to try to get some sleep. However, sleep wouldn't come. After tossing and turning, she finally managed to get to sleep with the help of some sleeping pills.

Jenny woke up with a start. Looking at the clock, she noticed she only went to sleep about two hours ago. "I wonder what woke me up."

"I did."

Jolting up, Jenny was pushed back down by a man. After getting tied up, the man picked her up and carried her off to a van.

Ema was sleeping peacefully until her phone woke her up. Groggily getting it, she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Pal! We need you here! Jenny has been kidnapped!"

Jerking herself up, Ema quickly ran to the bathroom. "What? How? Wasn't she under police protection?"

"Yeah, she was, but we found the officer slumped over in the car…dead."

"Who was it that got killed?"

"Sherman."

"Him?! He was a good officer…"

"I know, but we need you here to investigate. Come as soon as you can!" With that, Gumshoe hung up the phone. Placing her phone down on the counter, Ema quickly got a shower, put on her usual outfit, then drove down to the crime scene.

Once she arrived, Ema saw several police cars surrounding Jenny's house. Getting out of her car, she jogged up to the yellow tape, and met with Gumshoe. "Hey, Gumshoe!"

"Oh, hey Pal, surprised you're here already."

"My house was only eight blocks away. So, how do we know she was kidnapped?"

"A neighbor was staying up late, wanting to finish a book she was reading. It was around two o clock when she heard a vehicle approach Jenny's house. Not thinking anything of it, she kept on reading. A couple minutes later, she heard what she thought was muffled screams, followed by the squealing of the tires from the van. After she finished her book, she went to bed. When she got up, she noticed that there was a police car parked out front. Walking up to it, she discovered Sherman's body. Then, she called the cops."

"I see, how was Sherman killed?"

"Strangulation. It seems that someone strangled him with a pair of handcuffs. There were marks all over his neck."

Ema sighed. "Okay, I'll go investigate the car to see if the killer left any clues." Gumshoe nodded and walked off. Walking over to the car, Ema looked inside. Seeing some blood marks, she took a picture of it and wrote it down in her notepad. After looking around, she noticed a tiny hair on the door. Taking out a little bag, she carefully picked it up and placed it in the bag. After not seeing anything, she went to get the nearest forensic scientist and gave him the piece of hair. Heading back to her car, she got a bag of precious snackoos and munched on a few of them before going back to work. Going inside the house, she noticed several things had been damaged. Going upstairs, she went into Jenny's bedroom. The first thing she noticed were muddy footprints. Taking pictures of them, Ema then went over to the bed. Ema didn't notice any blood, but saw a muddy handprint on the sheets. Taking another picture, she tried to get a fingerprint, but none showed up. Sighing, she went back downstairs and told the forensic scientist to go look at the muddy footprints. He nodded and went upstairs. Taking another break, Ema snacked on snackoos until Klavier Gavin spoke to Ema.

"What are you doing here Fraulen? I thought this was Gumshoe's case."

"The murder of Sherman is Gumshoe's case. I'm in charge of the investigation of Jenny's kidnapping."

"I see, well, what can you tell me about Jenny's kidnapping?" After explaining the situation to Klavier, he nodded. "I think it's about time you brought the news to her relatives."

Ema nodded and stood up. "I already know where her mother lives. We were just there yesterday. There's just one thing I just don't get."

"What's that?"

"Why did they kidnap her after they demanded a ransom?"

"I guess that's something we're going to have to figure out for ourselves, Fraulen."

Ema shook her head as she walked to her car. _Here comes the long day._

After a twenty minute drive, Ema arrived at Jenny's mom's house. Getting up, she sighed. _Don't worry, you can do this. This isn't the first time you had to give bad news to relatives._

Stepping up to the door, Ema rang the doorbell, then waited for an answer. After a few seconds, Jenny's mom popped her head out. "Oh, Detective, is there any news about Gary?"

"I'm afraid not…but I have bad news for you."

"What's that?"

Ema took a deep breath. "Around two last night, your daughter, Jenny, was kidnapped."

"W—what?! Why? Didn't the kidnappers already demand a ransom?"

Ema slowly nodded. "That's what we're trying to figure out. I could be that another group of kidnappers took her, but we're not sure."

"Wasn't she under police protection?"

"The officer watching over the house was—"

"He was an incompetent fool! I can't wait to find him and sue his—"

"He's dead. He was strangled to death, probably by the kidnappers."

The color drained from Jenny's mother's face. "Í—I'm sorry. I'm not sure what came over me."

"It's understandable. You've just had two family members kidnapped. I would be upset too. Don't worry though, I'm sure you're not in any danger. Just to be on the safe side, you're probably going to be under police protection."

"I hope this officer does better than the last one, no offense though."

"None taken. Well, I better tell the rest of your family the bad news. I'll see you later. The police officer will probably come here tonight. If you need anything, call me." After taking out a little piece of paper, Ema jotted down her phone number. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Good luck catching the…the…MONSTER!"

"I'll make sure he pays for his crimes. You can count on me."

Walking back down the stairs, Ema went to her car, and collapsed in the driver's seat. _One down, several more to go._ For the rest of the day, Ema spent her time alerting Jenny's relatives. After finally returning to her apartment, Ema cooked herself dinner, then called it a night, hoping her phone wouldn't wake her up that night.

And that ends chapter three. Sorry it took so long to update this story, but I've been busy with the "Objection!" series. Hopefully I'll be able to update this sooner next time. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.


End file.
